The L Word
by Jade.Parchment
Summary: '"Lily I love you" James said loudly causing me to flinch "Why can't you accept that?"' Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all have free period at Hogwarts what can go wrong?...Broom Cupboards, Slytherins and Cake galore...


**Hello People...Sorry I haven't written for a while so I'm really sorry so I've decided to treat you to this Lily-James one-shot to cure my writer's block. The next 'Since Sixth Year' chapter should be coming up soon so stay tuned...Hope you enjoy...Review...J.P...X**

**Disclaimer:** I don't even know why I have to put this cos the clue is in the name...F-A-N-F-C-T-I-O-N...I'm a fan NOT J.K...Honestly!

"Class dismissed," McGonagall said and the scraping of chairs could be heard as the rest of the students from my transfiguration class stood up from the wooden chairs to walk over to their friends. I stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the room to talk to one of my best friends; Alice.

"Ugh that was one of the most boring lessons in the history of boring transfiguration lessons," Alice complained.

Alice had short, dark hair and a friendly round face. She was one of the nicest people I'd ever met and was currently dating fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom and they were totally in love. Alice was one of my best friends and I shared a dormitory for her and had put up with my constant complaints about Potter for almost seven years so I admired her greatly. She was incredibly clumsy though and often fell down the dormitory stairs or was falling over some clothes that were lying round the dorm or tripping over her own feet but it made her even more loveable.

"I thought it was okay," I shrugged.

"You would." Alice grinned before coughing loudly something that sounded something like "Nerd".

I shook my head fondly but otherwise ignored my friend as she gathered her books and parchment and scooped them up into her bag and slung them over her shoulder. She linked her arms with mine and we walked happily out of the transfiguration room.

"Who have you got next?" Alice asked me as we stepped into the busy hallway outside the transfiguration class room.

"No one." I grinned and Alice sighed angrily. "I have free period."

"Lucky you. I have Binns." Alice complained. "That's worse than transfiguration."

"I have to say I agree," I said and Alice's jaw dropped rather dramatically.

"Lily Evans; Head girl, Model student, saying that History of Magic is boring? Merlin! It's the apocalypse!" Alice gasped.

"Well it's true." I shrugged. "Binns' teaching methods are not the best."

"So I hear James' got free period too," Alice said suggestively, changing the subject.

"Don't even go there Alice," I warned. Alice, like the rest of the students of Hogwarts, was absolutely in love with the Marauders and always claimed that Potter and I would go out and get married etc. She knew it annoyed the Billywig Stings out of me but said it anyway over and over...any time she could. It drove me crazy.

"Don't what Lil-? Oh hi James!" Alice called over my shoulder and I quickly turned round my eyes narrowing automatically to find no Potter there. Alice started laughing hysterically at my reaction so I crossed my arms and faced my best friend's shaking form. "That. Was. Hilarious!"

"That was not funny," I disagreed."Now go to Binns you'll be late."

"Binns wouldn't even notice if-" Alice started but I cut her off.

"Go Alice!" I ordered.

"Fine," Alice mumbled. "See you later Lily."

I sighed and wondered what I would do with my free period. Potter, Remus, Black and Pettigrew had free period with me as we were in the same class. Why cruel world? So I hoped I wouldn't run into them, Remus wasn't too bad so I always wondered why he was friends with the infamous trouble makers that were Potter and Black but I supposed I'd never understand what went through teenage boys' minds especially teenage wizards boy' minds.

I was walking down the long corridors of Hogwarts swiftly striding in an attempt to avoid any run-ins with Potter.

"Lily! Lily! Wait up!"

Please don't be Potter! Please don't be Potter! Please don't be Potter!

It was my lucky day. I turned round to talk to my friend; Remus Lupin. When I was a Prefect I went on rounds with him regularly. Remus was quite quiet but witty and clever; the teacher's would have loved him. I say would because he is a Marauder. 'What the bloody hell is a Marauder?' I hear you ask; well invisible people inside my head-The Marauders are a group of Pranksters which include; Remus-Obviously-, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. Yes St. Bloody Potter. Anyway so the teachers aren't exactly thrilled with Remus as he is the brains behind these outrages pranks well Potter would tell you he was but I never have and never will believe anything that comes out of that messy haired git's mouth. Harsh? Definitely not. Potter had personally made it his goal to annoy the Horklump Juice out of me. Sometimes I wonder sometimes if I did something terrible in a previous life and Merlin wanted me to suffer for it so lumbered me with Potter declaring 'Love' for me every bloody day. 'That's not so bad' I hear you say also. Yes it bloody is. You've clearly never met Potter. Sure he's kinda hot but mind you so are all The Marauders, not that I'd tell them, but Potter is a bullying, arrogant, self-obsessed, friendship ruining toe-rag and it's that reason that everyone, except for me, is in love with him. Where is the bloody justice?

I turned round to talk to Remus who had caught up to me, Merlin these Marauders were fast, and smiled at my favourite Marauder, in fact Remus was the only one I liked the rest of them were absolute idiots. Black was almost as much as an idiot as Potter and he had practically dated every girl in the bloody castle and Pettigrew was almost as quiet as Remus put possessed none of the wisdom Remus did and was also slow but he was also a real idiot worshiping the ground Potter and Black walked on. Yes Remus was the only decent Marauder hence the first name being used rather than the surname. Potter's first name didn't deserve to soil my lips and neither did Pettigrew's or Black.

"Hey Remus," I greeted the tall sandy-haired boy in front of me. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Remus replied. "We have free period and Alice's got Binns so I wondered if you wanted to hang out with us?"

I was about to say yes. I enjoyed Remus' company. He was one of my closest friends since-

Anyway I realised what he meant and I'm sure the realisation was clear in my face as Remus' face fell a bit. He knew there was no way I would willingly spend any time with Potter. Or Black or Pettigrew for that matter.

"When you say us you mean...?" I prompted sure of the answer.

"Me, Pad-Sirius, Peter and James," Remus said looking down at his shoes before grinning hopefully at me.

"Sorry Remus I'm busy," I said clearing my voice and his eyebrows raised sceptically.

"Busy?" Remus said grinning at me, clearly not believing my story.

"I'm gonna go to the library to st-"

"Oh Evans you're always studying," a loud and obnoxious voice said from down the corridor. Black. This meant that Pettigrew and Potter weren't far behind.

I groaned loudly as Black' booming voice grew closer towards me and echoed around the corridor. Black came strolling up to the two of us and slinging his arm round my shoulders which I shook off quickly and stepped closer towards Remus and further away from Black. Black chuckled and grinned at me causing my eyes to narrow, a reflex, at him causing his smug grin to widen even further.

"How do you know that I'm always in the library?" I questioned coldly and to my surprise Remus chuckled unexpectedly. I looked at him doubtedly and he shook it off.

"Us Marauder's have our ways." Black grinned mischievously and I decided I didn't want to know.

"Right I'm gonna go before-"

"Evans!" Potter's voice rang loudly down the corridor.

"Too late," I muttered before groaning hiding my face in my hands causing Remus to chuckle quietly next to me.

"I can still tell it's you Evans," Potter said. "The hair is a bit of a giveaway"

My head snapped up and the glaring returned but this time my eyes were narrowing dangerously towards Potter instead of Black.

"Where's Wormy?" Black asked and Potter shrugged.

"Dunno I ditched him after Slughorn let us go," Potter said still staring happily at me.

"You ditched Pettigrew," I stated and Potter's face adapted a confused expression.

"Er yes," Potter replied awkwardly. "Look a distraction!"

Potter pointed down the corridor and stupidly I looked. I turned round to face the way in which Potter had pointed. Potter took advantage of this and quickly jumped next to me and kissed me swiftly on the cheek. I jumped away quickly cursing Potter loudly causing the three of them to laugh loudly. Yes even Remus. I may have to start calling him Lupin. Nah! He does have some decent qualities.

"I'm going to study," I grumbled.

"Aw stay with us Evans please," Potter pleaded and I just glared at him "Evans? Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Did it hurt when you were dropped on your head repeatedly as a baby?" I retorted causing Black to bark a scoff but covered it up with an unconvincing cough.

"I love you too Evans," Potter grinned down at me. Merlin these Marauder's were tall except Pettigrew he was smaller than me and believe me I am small.

I just rolled my eyes before strolling off. "Evans Hogsmeade is this weekend so-?" Potter called as I continued to walk down the corridor.

"No Potter," I called back and began to walk to the library but strangely my hand leapt up to cheek as soon as I turned the corner and a tingling sensation could be felt in my stomach. I shook it off and carried on walking to the library quicker than I usually walked so I could immerse myself in books and not think about what those feelings meant.

"Evans? Evans?" Black had been hovering by me for at least two minutes calling my name repeatedly, taking no notice of Pince's warning glares, over and over as I continued to read my book and ignore the idiot in front of me but it was becoming harder and harder to do.

"What Black?" I hissed causing him to grin widely.

"Yey!" He cheered causing a few shushes, one by me "She has ears!"

"Please go away Black," I groaned, not liking how everyone was staring at the idiot and me.

"Aw Evans I know you don't mean that," Black said smiling sweetly down at me.

"I'm serious," I warned him.

"No you're not Sirius I am." He grinned and I rolled my eyes and returned to my back to my book wishing he would go away "Evans!" Black shouted extremely loud causing Miss Pince to drop her book violently and glare at him almost as much as I was.

"Black, what do you want?" I sighed up at the handsome and extremely tall, not to mention idiotic, buffoon in front of me.

"Oh Moony wanted to see you," Black said examining his fingers casually.

"Moony?" I asked "Oh Remus." Stupid Marauder nicknames. Did they know that only five year olds have gang names?

"'Kay where is he?" I asked standing up and took the book back to Madam Pince's desk.

"I have to escort you there." Black grinned and I just rolled my eyes and let Black lead me out of the library.

"You can just tell me where he wants to see me you know," I said but he just chuckled.

"Seriously I can't." Black grinned he was up to something. Probably can't waiting to get rid of me so he can plan his next prank with Pettigrew and Potter.

"Evans? Can I ask you a question?" Black asked in a slightly more serious matter which was weird for Black.

"You have just asked me one but yes you can ask me another one," I answered grinning.

"She can smile?" Black exclaimed and I rolled my eyes again, something I did a lot when surrounded by The Marauders. "Okay, why do you keep saying no to James?"

Damn. This was not a conversation I wanted to have with Black; Potter's best mate especially when I didn't want to have to think about...

So instead of spending too long thinking about answering I gave the one I usually did.

"Er because he's an arrogant toe-rag," I answered not wanting to go onto details with Black.

"He's not as bad as he used to be." Black sighed and I couldn't deny it he had stopped hexing people just because he felt like it and stopped making fun of Severus as much and was honestly a lot better person but I wasn't going to admit it so I said nothing.

Black looked like he was going to say anything but he didn't have chance.

"Well well well what have we got here?" A distinctive voice called out to Black and me both mine and Black's wands were out and ready as soon as we heard the group of Slytherins mocking tones. Their wands were out too.

"Looks like The Mudblood and the Blood Traitor are getting cosy," another Slytherin mocked. Both Sirius and I flinched at the use of 'Mudblood' and 'Blood Traitor' even if we were used to it. Sirius would never betray his best mate even if Potter and I weren't going out. I would have shuddered at the thought maybe a week ago but now I wasn't really too sure on my feelings for my previous enemy and also my mind was slightly pre-occupied by the advancing Slytherins.

"Potter given up on that filth then or does he just not know?" Regulas Black spat grinning evilly at his brother.

It was never a good thing to get into a fight with the Slytherins and here are some reasons why:

· Slytherins, being either wannabe Death Eaters or the son or daughter of a Death Eater, tended to know an annoyingly dangerous amount of dark magic so duelling with them could end quite badly.

· Being Head girl I was expected to set a good example and fighting in corridors is not a good example to set for younger students.

· Slytherins also tend to go around in packs so when cornered in a corridor around five to two the odds were that I was going to lose.

But unfortunately Sirius didn't think about these things and instead he lashed out at his brother and instantly the Slytherins retaliated grinning.

Nott put a shield charm up which deflected Sirius' hex causing Sirius and I to duck.

Sirius turned to duel Nott and Goyle whilst I took on Mcnair Crabbe and...Severus Snape.

Mcnair was grinning as he started to duel intently with me as Crabbe worked on the defence providing shield charm.

Severus wasn't duelling at all but he had his wand ready and he was watching the fight intently his eyes focussed on me but I didn't have time to concentrate on him as Mcnair shot a burst of purple light past my ear.

Sirius and I bumped back to back fighting on both sides. "When I say now duck," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay," I whispered back as I shot an advanced spell in the direction of the Slytherins in front of me.

Sirius shot one last hex at the wannabe Death Eaters before yelling.

"Now!" He shouted and both Sirius and I fell to the floor.

Crabbe took his shield charm down in surprise so Nott's hex hit Mcnair square on the chest whilst Mcnair's did the same to Goyle.

Sirius grinned at the brilliance of his plan and quickly leapt to his feet, as did I, and begin duelling the Group again.

Oddly Severus continues not to take part of the duel and I continued to duel Crabbe intently. He was struggling I could tell.

Sirius had moved slightly to the left and was duelling the last remaining Slytherin of his two and Nott seemed to be challenging.

I soon noticed Seve-Snapes's eyes turn to face the back of Sirius' head and raise his wand.

I shot a powerful and advanced Spell at Nott which promptly hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground.

I leaped in front of Sirius and performed a shield charm. Snape's hex hit the shield and bounced off. I didn't have time to react to Snape as I turned to face Nott and hexed him the same time Sirius did and he fell to the floor.

I turned to face Snape "Lily I-" he started but he didn't have time to finish as Sirius sent a flash of red in his direction which hit him causing him to fall against the wall of the corridor and slowly slide down it.

"Nice one Evans!" Sirius grinned at me and I smiled slowly back "You were amazing!"

"Er thanks Sirius so were you," I said a blush of crimson creeping up into my cheeks at Sirius's compliment. His eyes widened with happiness and shock and I wondered what was up "What?"

"You called me Sirius," Sirius said. Oh I did. That's weird. Oh well you can hardly go through a duel five to two with Slytherins with Sirius Black and not call him by his first name. He'd earned it. He was amazing out there.

"Well that is your name," I pointed out and he chuckled and led me past the Slytherins which were all slumped on the floor.

I tried not to look at the form of my ex-best friend we walked down the Corridor outside the charm classrooms and towards the transfiguration ones.

"Prongs is gonna flip that he missed all that," Sirius grinned. It took me a while to figure out that he meant Potter.

I shied away from the mention of Potter and decided to change the subject whilst we were walking to find Remus.

"You're not too bad Sirius," I grinned at the tall and quiditch built boy walking next to me.

"You're not too bad yourself Lily," Sirius grinned back. "Merlin I need more girl friends."

He put a distinct gap in between the words 'girl' and 'friend' so I knew that he didn't mean girlfriends as he'd had loads of them.

"Sirius every girl in this castle wants to be your friend," I stated but he shook his head and grinned.

"No Lilykins they want to snog me senseless," Sirius grinned. "They're is a difference."

"Yeah but which one would you prefer?" I asked. "Girls wanting to snog you or girls wanted to be your friend?"

He pretended to deliberate on his answer tapping his skull before giving an answer "Depends who it was."

"Yeah right," I scoffed and grinned up at the tall, handsome Marauder.

We carried on walking until we reached Remus and Pettigrew outside a broom cupboard.

"Wormy! Moony!" Sirius yelled and I chuckled as he ran towards his best friends. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all he was extremely funny.

"What Padfoot?" Pettigrew asked excitedly.

"Me and Evans got into a massive duel with five wannabe Death Eaters and won!" Sirius exclaimed. "It was so cool! Evans was amazing!"

"Aw thanks Sirius," I said grinning at my new found friend.

"So are we friends now?" Sirius asked happily.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Good." Sirius grinned but there was something off about his grin. There was a mysterious glint in his eye and I didn't like it. "Now Moony!"

Remus opened the door to the broom cupboard and Sirius shoved me inside roughly and Remus shut the door again. I heard him mutter the locking charm and Sirius chuckle loudly.

I hated him! I hated him! I hated him!

"Bloody let me out now!" I yelled and the Marauders chuckled. Well all the Marauders except...

"Hey Evans." I wasn't alone in the broom cupboard they got you too?"

James Potter was casually leaning against the side of the excruciatingly small broom cupboard wearing an unfathomable expression. As usual his hand was in his messy black hair but I was trying not to think about the incredibly handsome boy in the incredibly small cupboard with me. Wait did I just call Potter incredibly handsome? Merlin! This small space was messing with my head I needed to get out. I didn't want to be so close to the boy that I maybe had feelings for.

"This isn't funny guys," I hissed. "Let me out now!"

"It's for your own good Lily," Pettigrew squeaked.

"If you guys don't open this bloody door right now so help me I will hex-" I shouted now I was slumped right up against the door shouting and the boys I couldn't see but before I could finish my threat Sirius cut me off.

"With what Lilykins?" He said "I don't believe you can hex me if you don't have a wand"

"But I-" I felt down my sleeve of my robes where I expected to find my wand so I could blast open the door and kill the Marauders but instead I found nothing "How did-? Sirius Black give me my wand back now!"

"No can do Lils," he said and I could feel his grin through the wooden door of the broom cupboard.

"Remus!" I pleaded.

"Sorry Lily," Remus chuckled. "We'll come back later to let you too out."

"Remus? Guys?" I shouted but there was no reply and I heard their footstep growing quieter.

I turned round to face Potter who was still staring intently at me.

"Please tell me you have your wand," I whined but instead Potter shook his head "Wait! You planned this didn't you?"

"Relax Ev-Lily," J-Potter said putting his hands on my shoulders calming me down and for some unknown reason I didn't shake them off, "I wouldn't pull something this stupid no matter how much I love you."

I flinched slightly when he said the L word and I didn't like hearing it in these conditions with our bodies almost touching and his intoxicating smell filling my nose. I decided not to comment on his use of the L word and instead asked him something else.

"You're not happy about this?" I asked inspecting his eyes so intently that I realised that they weren't brown like I'd always thought they were but instead they were a beautiful hazel and I could understand why many girls at Hogwarts wanted to gaze dreamily into them.

"No," Ja-Potter replied honestly which somehow bothered me. "You hate me enough I don't see how making you live through Merlin knows how long in a very small broom cupboard with me is going to make you like me any more." Jam-Potter looked around as if to confirm his point but realising his arms were on my shoulders still he looked at the uncomfortably before moving them slowly away.

"James," I said softly not really wanting to hear the answer to the question I was about to give. "Do you honestly like me or is the only reason you ask me out is because I'm the only girl who has ever said no?"

James looked taken aback and looked deeply into my emerald eyes as if he was looking into my soul and trying to find the reason behind the question I had just asked. I hated to admit but I might just be falling for my enemy-something I had sworn never to do.

"Lily," James said back just as softly. "How could you ever think that I don't love you?"

"Is it just a game?" I whispered hoarsely. "I'm the only one who'd ever said no I can see why you'd like the chase."

I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him to admit that the only reason he wanted to go out with me was so that he'd be able to declare to the whole of Hogwarts that James Potter had won Lily Evans, the girl who hated him, round.

"Lily I love you," James said loudly causing me to flinch. "Why can't you except that?"

"Because it makes no sense or you to," I shouted back not minding that a few rogue tears were falling down my pale cheek.

"What do you mean?" James asked wearily.

"Your James Bloody Potter; loved by everyone, Head Boy, Quiditch Captain, Infamous Marauder and trouble maker and bloody gorgeous why would you like me?" I shouted back.

"And you're Lily Evans; loved by everyone and I mean everyone, the most kind, generous, smart and beautiful girl I have ever met. Why wouldn't I want to go out with you?"

"James you-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence as James rammed his lips against mine. They were hungry and searching for a response in mine. I kissed him back. We could have been kissing for seconds or minutes or even hours I didn't want to stop but-

"Now you two we're going to-"

"Wow!"

"Was not expecting that!"

"Ugh get a room!"

The other three Marauders had opened the door to find James and I kissing each other passionately. We quickly pulled away but James' arms wound their way round my waist.

"This went better than expected," Remus mused as Peter ad Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Congrats guys," Sirius grinned and tossed both me and James our wands back.

"Thanks Sirius," I said before saying darkly. "You three are so dead."

"I quite agree Lily," James said pulling me out of the broom cupboard to face the boys who were looking at James and I who had our wands pointed dangerously at them.

"Uh oh," Sirius said and all the three of them gulped and James' mischievous grin widened as he smelled their fear.

"Now because we like you guys we're gonna give you ten seconds ten head start," James said. "Ten, Nine..." I joined in counting grinning evilly at the panic in the boy's eyes.

"Run!" Peter squeaked before Remus, Peter and Sirius all took off in different directions running for their lives.

"That was fun," James mused. "Want to go get some cake from the kitchens to celebrate? I don't feel like chasing them all over the castle."

"Sure" I agreed "We can finish them off together this weekend together. If we're not too busy"

It took a while for James to catch on and when he realised what he meant his eyes widened in happiness and disbelief. "You're saying yes?"

"Of course I am," I grinned. "Now I'm hungry let's go get some cake."

James grinned down at me and we walked hand in hand to the kitchens.

Together.

**Aw that was cute. Hopefully I'll get my Since Sixth Year chapter up soon as it's already half written...Thanks for reading and Please review...Thanks...J.P...Xx**


End file.
